Lightning Squadron
The 234th Interceptor Starfighter Squadron, ''Lightning, is one of the last squadrons in the Imperial fleet to still be flying the vaunted TIE Interceptor. History '''Lightning Squadron' are one of the last squadrons in the Imperial fleet to still be flying the vaunted TIE Interceptor. The Lightnings possess a distinguished service record that dates back to the early days of the war. They were formed shortly after the Battle of Yavin when the Imperial Navy went through a reorganization, and were assigned to the newly constructed [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]], participating in her first combat action as a picket during the battle of Hoth. Lightning Squadron was reponsible for destroying at least one transport and a half-dozen Rebel fighters. Both Broadsword and Lightning Squadron participated in the Battle of Endor, and helped secure the fleet as well as recover some 2000 survivors from the ''Executor''. After escaping back to Imperial territories in the Core Worlds, the Broadsword was then assigned to the fleet base at Todell. There she served with distinction until tasked to take part in Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaigns in the Outer Rim in 5 ABY. In 11 ABY, Lightning Squadron was reassigned to the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]], where they were to function as a training squadron for newly transferred pilots to the Imperial Starfighter Corps. Their first commander aboard the Conqueror was Lieutenant Rook Barnsdale. Soon after taking command, however, she was captured and later defected to the New Republic. Lightning would be relegated to this developmental duty for 3 long years, suffering from terrible morale due to an extremely high attrition rate. Under the leadership of Admiral Danik Kreldin, the Lightnings were split into two six-fighter Special Tactics Squadron flights and reassigned to the Carrack-class cruisers, [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]] and [[ICC Javelin|HIMS Javelin]] in 14 ABY. Dauntless's flight, the 'heavy', was put under the command of Lieutenant Jal'Dann Rall and his XO Leiutenant-JG Seifer Wolf. During the Imperial Blitzkrieg, Lightning Squadron served with distinction until Rall was transferred to the 988th Special Operations Group. Seifer Wolf, as XO, was promoted to Squadron Leader. A short time later, combat casulties forced a reformation of the "twin six" special tactics, and Lightning Squadron was pulled off the front line. The group was replaced by War Shrike Squadron and Lieutenant Wolf was transferred to command the new squadron, due to his in-depth knowledge of the Special Tactics squadrons operations. Recent Events In mid 15 ABY, the squadron was assigned to the HIMS Predator after the ship was transformed into the flagship of Darth Malign and the building of the New Sith Order. From that moment, it has been a vanguard of Sith efficiency and dedication in the goals of the order- serving as the primary front unit of the Predator Battle Group. Early in 16 ABY it would fall under the command of Seifer Wolf. With the return of the HIMS Predator to Imperial Service, Lightning Squadron was returned as well- sending the fighters and pilots back home to rejoin the mainstay of the Imperial Fleet. Unit Awards Flight Roster Combat History * Second Battle of Grinndal * Showdown at Grinndal OOC Information * Lightning Squadron has been returned to Imperial Service, and is no longer crewed or used by the New Sith Order. Category:Imperial Starfighter Corps Category:Military Units Category:Pilots From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.